Nuestra Historia
by kylejanestrider
Summary: Siempre hemos visto la historia de estos dos países desde fuera, pero ¿qué pasa si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de Inglaterra? UsUk OneShot historico. Espero que les guste.


Hace siglos, tuve un sueño.

Soñé que poseía grandes tierras, que conquistaba enormes países invencibles, sin guerras, sin una sola gota de sangre derramada, y desperté creyendo que aquello era más que un sueño.

Hace siglos, un hombre cargado de nuevas ideas, pero rechazado por su pueblo, llegó en su barco, lleno de nuevas esperanzas, hacia un nuevo mundo, lleno de almas curiosas e insólitas, receptivas a sus nuevas ideas. Con aquel hombre empezaba mi sueño, con aquella gente empezó mi nueva vida.

Desde el principio, la libertad y la predestinación se convirtieron en su filosofía, una nueva tierra que desde sus orígenes demostraba su enorme valía, y me pertenecía, todo aquello, seria de mi gente algún día, me ayudaría a crecer, y al que a la vez, yo también vería desarrollarse, crear nuevas ideas aparte de las que yo ya le había entregado, madurar, luchar, pasar por desgracias, a la vez que por alegrías, una nueva vida crecía ante mis ojos, ¿ como no sonreír como antaño al saber todo esto?

Los primeros años fueron difíciles, él, tan inocente, tan perdido, confiando en mi, me abrió las puertas y mi gente solo tuvo que desembarcar. Fue entonces cuando te enseñé todo lo que sabía, mi idioma, mis costumbres, a esas personas que se habían criado toda su vida entre arboles, animales, y sin ningún ápice de civilización alrededor, te enseñaron lo que era el poder, lo que era creer en algo, y aprendimos a convivir el uno con el otro, tu conmigo, yo contigo, no recuerdo haber estado tan ilusionado y feliz con algo en toda mi larga y ardua existencia.

Tus pequeños brazos aferrándose a mi, mientras la civilización crecía, tus grandes ojos mirándome mientras se forjaban nuevas ciudades y se descubrían nuevos territorios, tus pequeñas manos cogiendo las mías en aquellas oscuras y crueles noches llenas de pesadillas y guerra. Tú, enseñándome a jugar de nuevo mientras la gente que nos rodeaban jugaban con cosas tan complicadas como leyes, religión o estado

En ese justo momento, deseé que la vida, para la gente como nosotros fuera mas fácil, pues a la vez que la avaricia y el poder de las personas que habitan en mi, iba creciendo, también fue creciendo la mía, mi miedo a perderte me hacia débil hacia pensamientos tan insanos como hacer que me pertenecieses para siempre, que todo lo que tu cultivases, todo lo que en ti creciera, me pertenecería. Mis habitantes pensaban en ganancias, economía y poder. Yo pensaba en que serías así para siempre, y que jamás volvería a estar solo, en que cada vez que el sol se pusiese, correrías hacia mi. Aquello me volvió débil, Aquello acabó con el mundo de esperanzas que yo había construido a mi alrededor.

Tu empezabas a tener tus propias ideas, y aquella primera idea que yo te inculqué crecía en ti, en los corazones de todas las personas que trabajaban para mi sin obtener recompensa alguna. Querías reconocimiento y gloria, querías la recompensa que merecías por tener lo que tenias, por ser quién eras. Culpable yo, por enseñarte lo que era formar una rebelión, formar una alianza, un gobierno, estados, y todas aquellas palabras difíciles con las que yo reía al escuchartelas pronunciar mal.

Aquel sueño comenzaba tornarse oscuro, y en ese momento ya no sabía si quería seguir soñando, o despertar y que siguieses allí, con tu pequeña sonrisa, iluminando todo mi ser.

Aprendiste una nueva palabra de aquellos hombres, y pensaste que si la usabas, quizás yo accedería, estaríamos bien, juntos, pero al fin tendrías todo ese reconocimiento. Yo estaba cegado, como iba a firmar algo que decía que te perdería para siempre? Dos veces me provocaste a ello, cabreaste a mis habitantes y la furia creció en mi.

Aun sigo preguntándome por que pensaba así, aun sigo culpándome de todo lo ocurrido en aquellos años, de mi ceguera, de la oscuridad de mi corazón, del egoísmo, de no quererte dejar marchar, pero tenía tanto miedo. Las personas miraban por el poder y yo por mi mayor debilidad.

Caí, y fui derrotado por quien yo creí que jamás levantaría las armas ante mi, aquel día fue el día de mi perdición, y aun recuerdo como mis sentimientos de rechazo, de soledad, y de tristeza se tornaron en furia y orgullo. Te demostraría a quien habías derrotado, y lo que habrías llegado a ser a mi lado. Durante muchos años posteriores, conquisté territorios llenos de riquezas, a la vez que tu seguías luchando por tu libertad, por la libertad de tus nuevos habitantes, por la igualdad, expandías tus territorios a gran velocidad, igual que crecías, encontraste oro, y cometiste muchos errores, de los que yo, en mi fuero interno, me regodeaba, esperando a que vinieses a pedirme ayuda. Dabas ayuda a quien lo necesitaba, siempre que reuniese ciertas condiciones...¿ como a ti, con esos principios, también pudieron vencerte con sentimientos oscuros del ser humano? Somos fuertes y a la vez tan débiles, que acabamos cometiendo errores que pasan a la historia de nuestro mundo.

Me convertí en una gran potencia, inventé cosas tan importantes como la maquina de vapor. La imprenta nació en uno de mis territorios, ¿ por qué no me veías? ¿ por qué cerraste las puertas de tu corazón ante mi? Ahora era yo quien cegaba a mi nación de sentimientos terribles, quería ser mas fuerte, mas poderoso, para que un día volviese a ver aquella sonrisa ante una puesta de sol, y unos brazos que corriesen hacia mi, a felicitarme, y a decirme cuan importante era...

Ahora estamos en una época en la que la tecnología avanza, hemos pasado por muchas guerras, hemos cometido muchos errores, algunos de mis compañeros han caído para no volver, he perdido la fe en las personas, he perdido la fe en dios, y a la vez he crecido, nuevas costumbres están naciendo en el seno de mi corazón, nuevas culturas, nuevos modos de vida. También me entero de que siempre eres el primero en todo, como me gustaría tener el valor de ir de nuevo a ver como estas y felicitarte, darte la enhorabuena por tu fortaleza y tu valía a la hora de enfrentarte a todo lo que te has enfrentado tu solo. Eres una nación poderosa, como yo vaticine desde el principio, y llevas parte de mi en tu interior. Como me gustaría ir y hacerte saber lo feliz que fui un día, y la dicha que siento al saber como tu economía crece, a la vez que regañarte por meterte en guerras que solo traerán desastres y malas consecuencias.

Sigo creyendo que un día tuve un sueño, un sueño en el que conquisté una gran nación, conviví con ella, le enseñé todo lo que sabia, y que vive aun a mi lado, en un mundo donde la guerra no existe, donde triunfan de verdad todos nuestros principios, donde nuestros corazones, unidos a los de las personas que nos habitan son el mismo, donde el egoísmo, el poder, y la posesión no acaba con nada, donde nadie calla lo que siente y al que el mundo recompensa con tierras fértiles y alimentos. Sigo creyendo que un día, viviré en un mundo donde al menos, tu sigas a mi lado, y donde escuchar que despiertas y estas mi lado será un regalo.

Todo el mundo me dice que la magia no existe, que esta en mi imaginación. Pero, ¿A quién no le gustaría un mundo lleno de magia como el que he he descrito?

Ojala me de la vuelta y estés ahí. Haciéndome despertar o soñar de nuevo.


End file.
